Project Description The first of our four cores is devoted to the overall grant administration. The Administrative Core covers the overall structural organization of the COBRE III. In this section we will present the principles on which the administrative structure was designed, as well as the specific ways in which those principles will be implemented. The COBRE PI/PD has overall responsibility for the grant and is assisted by an Internal Steering Committee and an External Advisory Committee (EAC). The Internal Steering Committee assists with day-today administration of the grant and the EAC provides guidance on larger issues. It also provides expert assistance in scientific review of pilot projects and critiques grant ideas as well as fully developed grant proposals prior to submission. A Program Coordinator, whose main role is to oversee the research instrumentation cores, provides additional management of the COBRE grant. The Administrative Core also oversees faculty meetings (monthly and annually) as well as an annual faculty retreat. The core also addresses issues of faculty mentoring and program evaluation.